


083. Fever

by unmixythings



Series: unmixythings' 100 SuJu Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmixythings/pseuds/unmixythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steady beat began to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	083. Fever

Song: [Peggy Lee - Fever](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGb5IweiYG8)

 

There was a whisper of air that whisked through the room from an open window. It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough to dampen the dry heat. Eunhyuk panted, leaning his head against the cooler mirrored surface of the far wall. He had come here to clear his mind. The apartment wasn’t doing him any good. The heat and the clatter of noise did nothing to ease his fevered thoughts. Eunhyuk turned his back to the mirror and sank to the floor. He swept a hand through his hair to brush it away from his face.

 

He should’ve brought water. It was stupid of him to not do so. Losing his mind. And all for what? Even he wasn’t sure anymore.

 

A steady beat began to play. A deep bass and a catchy snap echoed suddenly. Eunhyuk glanced up at the sudden shift of silence to music. He hadn't touched the CD player.

 

_~Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear~_

 

A sleek smile, jet black hair, and a leanly muscled frame; all of which belonged to someone whose face flashed through Eunhyuk’s mind more than normal for someone who was sane. He was sure of it.

 

_~You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night.~_   
  


Seeing Hankyung’s face in his dreams every night was insanity at its best. Best because when he didn’t see him, Eunhyuk missed him terribly, ached terribly. And when Eunhyuk missed someone terribly, he would do stupid things, like become dehydrated in a practice room.

  
_~Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right_

_You give me fever~_

 

“Eunhyuk-ah…” Another soft wisp of air danced along Eunhyuk’s hot skin.

 

_~When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night.~_

 

Eunhyuk made some sort of noise in his throat to acknowledge Hankyung’s presence. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes. God, he really was crazy. His mind told him to run and put as much space as possible between himself and the man who made his nerves burn, his fingers itch.

  
_~Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.~  
  
_

Cold. Wet. Eunhyuk cracked open a fatigued eye. He reached up to take the bottle of cold water that had been pressed to his temple. The condensation drenching the bottle provided immediate relief to his parched skin. Hankyung crouched next to him. The heat didn’t seem to be getting to the older man. That bright smile stayed. He wanted to return that smile, but his lips cracked with the effort.

  
_~Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame  
Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth.”~_

 

He didn’t drink at first. The condensation ran down, a bead of water warming as it traveled along the length of his forearm. Everywhere else, his skin felt tight. The splash of water hitting the floor caught his attention. Hankyung was soaking wet having dumped two bottles of water over himself. Eunhyuk couldn’t even attempt to wet his lips at the delicious sight. All he could do was swallow emptily past his dry throat.

  
_~Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy- Oh don't you dare."~_

 

Hankyung turned his back to Eunhyuk. His bare feet smeared water on the wooden floor as he walked towards the middle of the room. Hankyung pulled off his drenched tanktop. Eunhyuk watched, mesmerized by the way Hankyung’s muscles shifted.

 

And then Hankyung began to dance.  
  


_~He gives me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight.  
Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right.~  
  
_

Hankyung was grace, power, tension, liquid. His skin stretched over each muscle with each move.

 

“Fuck,” Eunhyuk whispered hoarsely. His eyes traced Hankyung’s abs and followed down, down to where that delicious ‘v’ disappeared past Hankyung’s sweatpants.

 

It took all his effort to tear his eyes away. Eunhyuk tilted his head back and clenched his eyes shut.

  
_~Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade.~_

 

Eunhyuk suddenly felt a hand fisted in his shirt, pulling him up.

  
_~They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn.~  
  
_

Hankyung's lips were on his. Without any time to process the action, Eunhyuk felt Hankyung's hand run up his body under his shirt. He gave an open-mouthed gasp as Hankyung's nails scraped across his back, causing a tingling sensation to go right up Eunhyuk's spine to his head. Eunhyuk felt his body drawn even closer to Hankyung’s, like a magnet. He needed him closer, closer, until there wasn’t any space left to separate them.

 

_~Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn.~_

 

Hankyung ran his tongue along Eunhyuk’s upper teeth, drawing a strangled moan from Eunhyuk. The younger man’s hands roamed Hankyung’s back, feeling every muscle. Heat poured off both their bodies, but Eunhyuk didn’t even try to move away.

 

Hankyung pulled away from the kiss. Eunhyuk was left panting. Hankyung’s eyes were dark and a sweet smile blossomed on his face. Eunhyuk felt the other’s hands on the waistband of his pants before they slipped past. A whimper escaped Eunhyuk’s lips.

 

_~What a lovely way to burn.~_

 

Suddenly, Hankyung slid to his knees, hands still gripping Eunhyuk’s hips. Eunhyuk’s pants went down with Hankyung.

 

A gasp.

  
_~What a lovely way to burn.~_

 


End file.
